This invention relates generally to apparatus for disassembling relatively rotatable parts, and more particularly concerns the rapid unscrewing, release and collection of securing rings from telephone receivers.
Telephone receivers commonly include a handle, a mouthpiece body, and an earpiece body, and securing rings on those bodies. The rings hold the mechanical and electrical elements of the mouthpiece and earpiece in housed position. It has become economical to salvage certain parts of such used receivers, for re-use. Toward this end, the securing rings have been removed but in a time-consuming manner requiring hand manipulation, reducing the economy of the re-cycling process. No way was known, to my knowledge and prior to the present invention, to efficiently and rapidly remove such end rings in the unusually advantageous manner as is now afforded by the present invention, and resulting in substantial savings in time and cost of re-cycling.